


«Соглашение (со строчной буквы)»

by lazy_gemini



Series: Соглашение [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Present Tense, Romance, Serpent, Sex in a Car, Snakes, Songfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Однажды хмурым сентябрьским днём Кроули предлагает Азирафелю отправиться в поездку на море, и ангел соглашается. А дальше - солнце, воздух и вода, и, конечно, любовь))))





	«Соглашение (со строчной буквы)»

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто подробно расписанный кусочек из жизни Азирафеля и Кроули из серии "one day of my life". Практически без сюжета, один уикенд Азирафеля и Кроули, у которых в жизни сейчас всё хорошо, а дальше ожидается только лучше. Комфорт, только комфорт и никакого херта! (Ну, может, только намеками). Холить, любить и лелеять ангелодемонов, - вот лозунг мой и солнца! Солнце, кстати, здесь тоже фигурирует, чтобы комфортить всех тех, кому его не хватило летом. Лав энд пис, эврибади!

Они придумали новое соглашение. Этому договору было всего несколько недель отроду, поэтому он ещё не удостоился чести быть называемым с заглавной буквы.  
Инициатором соглашения был Кроули. Конечно, Кроули, кто же ещё. Азирафель уже давно привык, что все инициативы, несущие в жизнь ангела коренные перемены, исходят от демона.  
Да, условия соглашения были придуманы Кроули. Но на эту мысль его натолкнул Азирафель. А если точнее — их недавняя ссора. Ну, не совсем ссора, просто выяснение отношений. Ангелу тогда казалось, что Кроули перегибает палку с постоянным вторжением в личные границы Азирафеля, он стал ощущать себя «затроганным» и подавленным. И тогда Кроули просто оставил его в покое, дал побыть одному и спокойно разобраться со своими мыслями. Азирафелю это помогло. Но Кроули и после их воссоединения иногда ловил задумчивый взгляд Азирафеля, особенно, когда ангел считал, что Кроули не смотрит в его сторону. И тогда демон предложил новое соглашение. Главным условием его было — время от времени устраивать друг другу передышки. Изредка ночевать в отдельных квартирах, или просто временами устраивать свободные дни, когда видеться друг с другом желательно не больше раза в день, или в два дня. Не заваливать звонками и смсками, уважать чужие границы, не вторгаться ежеминутно в личное пространство.  
В основном эти «не» относились к Кроули, и новое соглашение именно демона ущемляло сильнее всего и накладывало на него больше ограничений, чем на Азирафеля. Но Кроули был готов на какие угодно уступки ради душевного спокойствия ангела. Азирафелю соглашение пришлось по душе, и оно вступило в силу. Возможно, через сотню-другую лет оно дорастет и до Соглашения с заглавной буквы…

…

Азирафель уютно устроился на диване с книгой. Было позднее сентябрьское утро, Кроули после завтрака отправился по каким-то делам, предупредив, что он ненадолго. Ангел похрустывал печеньем и увлеченно читал, когда услышал деликатное звяканье колокольчика, но не стал отвлекаться от чуть пожелтевших страниц. Сегодня выходной день, магазин был закрыт для посетителей, и Азирафель никого не ждал, кроме Кроули. Раньше Азирафель бы вскинулся и, возможно, вскочил бы встречать демона, который, конечно, сгреб бы его в объятия уже у порога, и не отпускал бы, пока не покрыл поцелуями всего Азирафеля. Но после соглашения (со строчной буквы) ангел мог позволить себе просто продолжить чтение и безмятежно ждать, когда Кроули подойдет к нему сам. Если, конечно, захочет. Ведь соглашение работало в обе стороны.  
Это, в самом деле, был демон, уже вернувшийся со своей прогулки, куда бы он ни ходил. Но вместо шагов Азирафель услышал слабое шуршание, и через минуту диван, на котором сидел ангел, скрипнул и слегка прогнулся под весом заползающего на него огромного черного змея. Гибкое блестящее тело перетекло через подлокотник, уверенно направилось к Азирафелю, и остановилось только тогда, когда плоская голова змея аккуратно легла на колено ангела. Хвост же его свернулся кольцами, целиком занимая оставшееся пространство дивана.  
Азирафель перевернул страницу, кинул в рот очередной кусочек миндального печенья и опустил руку на голову демона. Ангел продолжал чтение, демон продолжал лежать рядом, а ладонь Азирафеля машинально поглаживала змея по голове. Ангел не прекратил это занятие даже после того, как гладкие чешуйки под его пальцами превратились в растрепанные волосы. Азирафель лишь улыбнулся в книгу и продолжал ласково перебирать локоны Кроули, вернувшегося в человеческий облик. Некоторое время они были заняты каждый своим делом: Азирафель читал, а Кроули тихо наслаждался, лежа на диване, головой на коленях у ангела. Потом он осторожно поймал руку Азирафеля, повернул её и прижал его ладонь к губам. Азирафель понял этот жест без слов: ангел, мне очень приятно, но если ты будешь продолжать, я не смогу больше сдерживаться. Азирафель вздохнул и отложил книгу, в первый раз взглянув на Кроули. Он аккуратно высвободил свою руку и положил её на плечо демона. Голова Кроули по-прежнему покоилась на его коленях, желтые глаза демона встретили доброжелательный взгляд ангела.  
— Я тебя слушаю, Кроули, — с улыбкой произнес Азирафель. Он видел, как в ответ на его улыбку лицо демона просияло. Кроули прижался щекой к руке Азирафеля, его глаза сощурились, а на губах заиграла лёгкая ухмылка.  
— Азирафель, — начал Кроули. — Давай уедем из города на уикенд? — выпалил он.  
Брови Азирафеля удивленно поползли вверх.  
— Уедем? — переспросил он.  
— Да, — кивать лёжа было неудобно, но Кроули справился с этим. — Небольшая поездка. На юг, — демон взмахнул рукой и помахал пальцами в неопределенном направлении, — к морю.  
— К морю… — снова повторил ангел, теперь уже задумчиво, словно пробуя на вкус это слово. — Откуда вдруг такая идея?  
Кроули лёжа пожал плечами.  
— Шёл по улице, заметил рекламный билборд туристической компании. Море, пара на песке… Подумал, что никогда не видел тебя на пляже, — кратко объяснил он.  
Азирафель хохотнул.  
— Да я и сам давно себя там не видел. Море, пляж… Звучит заманчиво.  
— Так ты согласен?  
Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули сверху вниз и погладил его по щеке.  
— Я думаю, стоит попробовать. Мы ведь ещё никогда никуда не ездили вдвоём… дальше Тадфилда, — улыбнулся он.  
Кроули одним движением подскочил, развернулся и сел рядом с Азирафелем. Он порывисто обнял Азирафеля и поцеловал его в шею. Ангел поежился от приятного ощущения, а Кроули уже снова сидел рядом с ним, держа в руках книгу, которой недавно был так занят Азирафель.  
— Что ты читал? — поинтересовался Кроули, вертя в руках тонкий томик в рыжеватой обложке.  
Азирафель поспешно выхватил книгу.  
— Ничего особенного. Так, стихи…  
— Ага… — протянул Кроули, который всё-таки успел разглядеть титульный лист. — «Песнь песней», серьёзно?  
Азирафель залился румянцем.  
— Это нестареющая классика! — бросил он с вызовом.  
Кроули усмехнулся и прильнул ближе к Азирафелю, медленно обвил его руками и прошептал в ухо:  
— _Да лобзает он меня лобзанием уст своих! _— И поцеловал Азирафеля. Ангел тихо выдохнул, закрыл глаза и слегка откинул голову, а Кроули проговорил следующую строчку прямо в его приоткрытые губы:  
— _Ибо ласки твои лучше вина…_

…

Они выехали на следующий день на рассвете.  
На сборы у них не ушло много времени. Гораздо больше его они потратили, нежась в постели. После секса Азирафель любил поболтать, а Кроули, хотя и предпочитал сразу после немного поспать, уютно свернувшись вокруг теплого тела ангела, тем не менее, с готовностью поддерживал разговор, время от времени почти невесомо касаясь губами макушки Азирафеля, пристроившего голову на его плече.  
Они обсуждали предстоящую поездку. И, когда Кроули предложил ехать на автомобиле, Азирафель поддержал эту идею. Чтобы он ни думал об экстремальной манере вождения Кроули, ангелу нравилось ездить с ним.  
Покинув пределы Лондона, «Бентли» с Кроули за рулем и Азирафелем на пассажирском сидении лихо мчалась по полупустому ввиду раннего часа шоссе. Кроули, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, смотрел прямо перед собой, крепко стискивая рулевое колесо. Просчитывает вероятностные ходы — догадался Азирафель. Меньше всего Кроули сейчас улыбалось попасть в пробку или подцепить на хвост дорожный патруль за превышение скорости. На какой цифре сейчас дрожала стрелка спидометра, Азирафель старался не рассматривать. Он стал больше доверять водительским навыкам Кроули, да и окончательно утвердился в мысли, что демон всегда держит ситуацию под контролем, когда рядом с ним Азирафель и не рискует… больше обычного. Поэтому со временем Азирафель стал находить некую прелесть в лихачестве Кроули, и даже прощал ему невинные розыгрыши, когда демон внезапно отпускал руль на полном ходу, или мог, отвернувшись от дороги, начать рыться на заднем сиденье, не сбавляя скорости. Азирафель прекрасно понимал, что Кроули нарочно дразнит ангела, потому что ему нравится реакция Азирафеля. Иногда ангел поддавался ему и откровенно переигрывал, что Кроули, конечно же, замечал, но всё равно оставался доволен. А Азирафель только улыбался. Мелкий выпендреж был неотъемлемой частью демона, а Азирафель полюбил Кроули именно таким, какой он есть, чтобы ворчать и жаловаться на его дурные привычки.  
Азирафель снова повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на демона. Кроули выглядел теперь заметно более расслабленным. Должно быть, уже сотворил свои демонические чудеса, расчищая дорогу, чтобы ехать дальше без помех. Осознание того, что Кроули делал это не только для себя, но и ради спокойствия и комфорта ангела, сидящего рядом с ним, теплой волной затопило Азирафеля. Он почти бессознательно протянул руку и благодарно коснулся щеки Кроули. Демон вздрогнул от неожиданности и дернул головой, поворачиваясь к Азирафелю. Брови его вопросительно приподнялась над темными очками. Губы Азирафеля растянулись в улыбке. Рука его скользнула с щеки Кроули на шею, чуть задержалась на чувствительной тонкой коже, погладила кадык, отчего демон непроизвольно сглотнул, затем опустилась на грудь и пальцы ангела зацепились за свисающие концы галстука-боло. Азирафель медленно потянул за галстук. Глаза Кроули в панике заметались, выбирая направление между дорогой и лицом ангела. Пустынное шоссе, чудесным образом избавленное от пробок, камер и патрулей, конечно же, проиграло. Кроули без промедления потянулся вслед за настойчивой рукой Азирафеля, которая всё ещё не выпускала галстук из пальцев, притягивая демона ближе. Другая рука ангела уже снимала с Кроули темные очки. А руки самого Кроули всё ещё лежали на руле, автоматически сжимая его. Глаза же его закрывались, в то время как губы, наоборот, распахивались, встречая требовательные губы Азирафеля, послушно пропуская внутрь влажный язык ангела. Азирафель горячо целовал Кроули, толкаясь языком, стукаясь зубами о зубы, прикусывая нижнюю губу демона, пока не услышал, как дыхание Кроули стало прерывистым, и краем глаза не заметил, как руки демона соскользнули с руля.  
— А, а, а! — произнес Азирафель, отрываясь от губ Кроули и глазами указывая на то, что машина, мчавшаяся на полном ходу, осталась без управления. Кроули, поднял взгляд на Азирафеля, и молча вдавил педаль в пол, одновременно выкручивая руль. «Бентли», взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась на обочине. Тогда Кроули потянулся всем телом к Азирафелю, жадно обнимая руками и припадая к его губам. Ангел что-то одобрительно промычал в поцелуе, но через мгновение ему стало уже не до этого. Он был слишком занят, отвечая на жаркие ласки Кроули, сцепляя его язык со своим, то позволяя Кроули углублять поцелуй, пока голова не начинала кружиться, то перехватывая инициативу, завладевая ртом своего возлюбленного, уже неслабо заведенного их нехитрой игрой, глубоко проникая языком внутрь, совершая недвусмысленные движения, обещающие буквально сгорающему в его объятиях демону гораздо более жаркое продолжение.  
Никто из них не запомнил момента, как они оказались на заднем сиденье «Бентли». Если это было чудом, то ни ангел, ни демон не смогли бы с уверенностью объяснить, кто из них сотворил его. Снаружи по шоссе проносились автомобили, но ни один взгляд не в силах был разглядеть, что происходит сейчас за зачарованными стеклами припаркованной у обочины «Бентли».  
Всё ещё продолжая неистово целоваться, Азирафель опрокинул Кроули спиной на сиденье. Глаза демона, и без того уже расширившиеся от нахлынувшего возбуждения, округлились, когда он почувствовал, как Азирафель, не отрываясь от губ демона, одной рукой расстегивает ему ремень, пытаясь стянуть штаны. Кроули издал прерывистый то ли стон, то ли всхлип, и, помогая ангелу, приподнял бедра. Торопливые пальцы сдернули мешающую одежду; на то, чтобы снять оставшуюся одежду Кроули и свою собственную, терпения Азирафеля уже не хватило. Он с сожалением прервал поцелуй и воспользовался чудом: один щелчок и оба они оказались полностью раздетым. Кроули, нетерпеливо ерзая под ним, не сводил глаз с любимого ангела, практически пожирая его взглядом. Азирафель, впрочем, тоже откровенно наслаждался, любуясь обнаженным телом любовника, обеими руками поглаживая узкие бедра Кроули, стискивая их пальцами, отчего вздыбленный член демона каждый раз дергался, а из прикушенных губ демона исторгались сдавленные стоны. Азирафель, хищно улыбаясь, склонился над распростертым телом Кроули, он заглядывал прямо в лицо демона, удовлетворенно отмечая, как затуманились от желания желтые глаза, как потемнели от румянца скулы, и даже облизнулся от предвкушения.  
В этот момент из аудиосистемы «Бентли» послышался шорох, затем негромкий щелчок, и вдруг из колонок, откуда доселе лились приглушенные скрипичные трели лучших сочинений Моцарта, раздались металлические риффы электрогитары.

_I wake up_  
Feel just fine,  
Your face  
Fills my mind.  
I get religion quick  
'Cause you're looking divine.  
Honey, you're touching something; you're touching me,  
I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see… 

Но в ушах ангела сейчас играла более приятная для его слуха музыка. Азирафель, несмотря на сжигавшее его нетерпение, начал медленно и неторопливо проникать в тело Кроули. Демон, вцепившись в кожаную обивку сиденья длинными пальцами, встречал каждый толчок Азирафеля резким вздохом, вырывавшимся сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ангел ощущал жар внутри тела любовника, и эта жаркая теснота сводила его с ума, заставляя ускоряться, проникая всё глубже, двигаться всё быстрее. Он закинул одну ногу Кроули себе на плечо, чтобы облегчить доступ. Ещё один толчок, и член Азирафеля полностью вошел в тело Кроули.

_If I could only reach you,_  
If I could make you smile!  
If I could only reach you  
That would really be a breakthrough, oh yeah… 

До сознания ангела едва долетали эти строки. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Кроули. Он на мгновение замер, давая время демону привыкнуть, с удовольствием рассматривая открывающуюся ему картину. Кроули откинул назад голову, упершись макушкой в закрытую дверцу машины. Глаза его были полузакрыты, дыхание сбилось, одна рука Кроули крепко держалась за спинку сиденья, вторая, не находя опоры, слепо шарила, натыкаясь то на пол салона, то на гладкую кожу водительского кресла, за которую было не уцепиться. Тогда Азирафель поймал эту руку и положил её на член Кроули и сжал. Держа ладонь поверх пальцев Кроули, Азирафель задвигал своей рукой, вынуждая демона повторять движение. Кроули то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, и тогда Азирафель снова начал двигаться внутри него.

_Break through these barriers of pain._  
Break through to the sunshine from the rain.  
Make my feelings known towards you,  
Turn my heart inside and out for you now.  
Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough!  
Now, oh yeah! 

Быстрее, ещё быстрее. Сам не осознавая, Азирафель старался попадать в ритм с музыкальной ударной партией; из горла Кроули стали вырываться стоны, которые он уже не стремился проглотить. Азирафель, сжав зубы и прерывисто дыша, резкими толчками входил в горячее тело любовника и снова выходил, двигаясь напористо и не жалея сил. Его рука поверх руки Кроули не забывала двигаться по члену Кроули вверх и вниз. Он чувствовал, что уже на пределе, ещё немного и жаркая волна оргазма захлестнет его, но стремился продлить ощущения ещё и ещё.  
— Кроули, — выдохнул Азирафель между фрикциями, — Кроули, я тебя люблю!  
Глаза Кроули распахнулись. О, как Азирафель любил его глаза в такие минуты, огромные, медово-желтые, с поволокой страсти и желания. Кроули с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на лице Азирафеля и выдохнул:  
— Я люблю тебя… Азирафель…  
Губы его сложились в полуулыбку-полугримасу, в которой сочетались одновременно и блаженство, и нетерпение, и боль, и готовность сделать что угодно, лишь бы Азирафель не останавливался.

_Your smile speaks books to me._  
I break up  
With each and every one of your looks at me.  
Honey, you're starting something deep inside of me,  
Honey, you're sparking something this fire in me.  
I'm outta control,  
I want to rush headlong into this ecstasy! 

Азирафель сделал ещё несколько сильных толчков и со стоном кончил в судорожно содрогающееся по ним тело Кроули. Одновременно он почувствовал, как пальцы его, всё ещё ласкавшие член Кроули и лежащие поверх ладони любовника, увлажнились от его спермы.  
Азирафель вышел из тела Кроули и потянулся к губам демона, чтобы спрятать в поцелуе невольно сорвавшееся с них шипение. Руки Кроули обхватили спину ангела и сжали. Кроули крепко обнял Азирафеля, целуя его в ответ, ища глазами его взгляд и ловя в нём улыбку. Азирафель с довольным вздохом положил голову на грудь Кроули и произнес умиротворенно:  
— Кроули, это было чудесно…  
В колонках снова зашипело, композиция сменилась. Теперь из колонок «Бентли» доносилось: _«We're having a miracle on earth, mother nature does it all for us…»_.  
Кроули недовольно поморщился:  
— Так, мне это надоело, — пробормотал он. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и аудиосистема отключилась.  
Он снова обнял Азирафеля и поцеловал его в светлую макушку.  
— Ангел… Не думай, что я жалуюсь, — усмехнулся он. — Но что это было?  
Азирафель негромко рассмеялся.  
— Просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо.  
— За что, Азирафель? — изумился Кроули.  
— За то, что ты есть, — тихо ответил ангел.

…

Они все-таки попали в пробку. Демоническое чудо, наведенное Кроули, прекратило работать, как только Кроули перестал на нем сосредотачиваться (не без помощи Азирафеля). Поэтому последние сорок минут они тащились черепашьим шагом позади намозолившего за это время глаза кузова серебристого седана. И, наверное, именно потому, что скорость в пробке была такой медленной, Азирафель разглядел на обочине девчонку лет пятнадцати, всматривающуюся в проезжающие машины с надеждой и упорно поднимающей перед каждой вытянутую руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем.  
— Кроули, — Азирафель дотронулся до локтя демона. — Мой дорогой, мы должны помочь этой девушке.  
— Что? — немедленно возмутился Кроули.  
Но Азирафель чувствовал себя очень умиротворенным и настроенным творить добро направо и налево.  
— Ты же видишь, она ищет попутную машину. Мы можем её подвезти.  
Кроули кивком указал на заднее сиденье «Бентли»:  
— Ты предлагаешь посадить невинное дитя туда, где мы с тобой только что…  
Азирафель слегка порозовел, и не дал ему договорить:  
— После очищающего чуда весь салон блестит, как новенький… Кроули, мы не можем бросить этого ребёнка на трассе. Здесь с ней может приключиться какая-нибудь беда!  
Кроули состроил недовольную гримасу, но всё же свернул к обочине и остановил машину прямо перед голосующей девчонкой. Это был обычный подросток женского пола, на взгляд Кроули; невысокая, с короткими волосами цвета соломы, в голубой куртке поверх футболки, в потертых джинсах, увешанная дешевыми металлическими цацками и оттого звеневшая при любом движении, как большой ходячий колокольчик. При виде остановившейся машины её физиономия просияла:  
— Здравствуйте! — поспешно сказала она, подбирая небольшой джинсовый рюкзачок, валяющийся у нее в ногах. — Вы не подбросите, если вам по пути?  
— Добрый день, мисс, — приветливо ответил Азирафель в открытое окно. — Мы направляемся в Брайтон, вам это будет по пути?  
Девушка махнула рукой.  
— Здорово! Мне нужно только до ближайшего поворота, я еду в соседний посёлок.  
— Вам следовало бы ехать автобусом, юная леди, — сурово вставил Кроули, хмуря брови под темными очками. Азирафель с легким удивлением подумал, что не заметил, когда Кроули успел их нацепить.  
Девчонка пожала плечами.  
— На автобус у меня нет денег. Так вы подвезете?  
Азирафель с вежливой улыбкой кивнул:  
— Присаживайся назад.  
Кроули выразительно промолчал.  
Девчушка резво заскочила в машину и громко захлопнула дверь за собой. Кроули зашипел сквозь зубы, но Азирафель предупредительно коснулся его локтя, слегка поднимая брови. Кроули снова нахмурился и отвернулся, глядя на дорогу. Машина тронулась, а девчонка начала болтать, словно сидеть в старинной машине с двумя незнакомыми мужчинами было для неё обыденным делом.  
— Мне срочно надо в соседний посёлок, а мама не даёт денег на автобус, говорит, делать нечего больше. Ну, я ей ничего не сказала, все равно вернусь вечером. Меня, кстати, зовут Сьюзен, а вас?  
Азирафель с улыбкой повернулся к юной попутчице.  
— Очень приятно, мисс Сьюзен. Меня можешь называть мистер Фелл.  
— Отлично! А вашего друга как зовут?  
Кроули кинул быстрый взгляд на Азирафеля. Ангел сразу же понял, чего боится услышать Кроули. Нет, такую глупость его любимый демон больше никогда не услышит.  
— Моего дорогого друга зовут Кроули, мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули, — лучась приветливостью произнес Азирафель. Краем глаза он заметил, как расслабились плечи Кроули. Ангел вздохнул про себя, почувствовав болезненный укол совести. Азирафелю до сих пор было мучительно стыдно перед Кроули за то, что он столько лет вынужден был отказываться открыто признавать их дружбу, разрываясь между тёплым отношением к нему и лояльностью к Небесам. Хвала Всевышнему, сейчас ему уже не нужно делать этот тягостный выбор.  
— Класс! — одобрила Сьюзен.  
— Так почему ты занималась, как это говорится, «машиностопом»? — продолжал беседу вежливый ангел.  
Сьюзен громко расхохоталась.  
— Это называется «автостоп», мистер Фелл. Вы такой смешной.  
Потом она вдруг стала серьезной.  
— Я же говорю, мама не дала мне денег на автобус.  
— Тогда почему ты сбежала из дома, юная леди? — вкрадчиво вмешался в разговор Кроули.  
Сьюзен придвинулась ближе и доверительно примостила локти на низких спинках сидений Азирафеля и Кроули.  
— Смотрите, в чем дело. Я просто еду в гости к… моей подруге… Ладно, к другу. Мы познакомились в местном чате, — снова оживилась девушка. — Кстати, мой ник там «Angel S», ну «S» — это сокращение от Сьюзен, понимаете, да?  
Азирафель с Кроули переглянулись.  
— А паренька твоего, конечно, зовут «Демон»? — саркастичным тоном предположил Кроули, на секунду оглянувшись на Сьюзен.  
— Как вы догадались? — всплеснула руками девушка, не заметив иронии в вопросе Кроули. — Вы, что, тоже сидите в нашем чате, да?  
При этих словах Азирафель не смог сдержать умиленную улыбку.  
— Его ник — Devil666. А зовут его Деннис. Моей маме он не нравится. Она говорит, он из плохой компании, и мне не подходит, — голос Сьюзен сначала погрустнел, а потом стал сердитым. — Как будто я сама не могу решить, подходит он мне или нет!  
Азирафель внимательно посмотрел на девушку и сказал:  
— Я думаю, твоя мама желает тебе только добра.  
Кроули тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд с дороги на Азирафеля. А ангел тем временем продолжал:  
— Но я бы на твоём месте послушал бы самого себя. Хотя, судя по всему, ты и так это делаешь, смелая «Angel S».  
Краем глаза Азирафель заметил, как слабая улыбка тронула губы Кроули, прежде чем он снова отвернулся, следя за происходящим на дороге движением.  
— Ну да, — продолжала Сьюзен. — Мы с Деннисом видимся тайком. Иногда он приезжает в наш посёлок. Сегодня моя очередь ехать к нему. Мы стараемся, чтобы родители Денниса тоже ничего не знали, вдруг они расскажут моей маме. Поэтому встречаемся у друзей по чату или в кафе. — Сьюзен вздохнула. — Правда, сегодня ни Пола, ни Кристины нет дома, а у меня нет денег на кафе… да и на обратную дорогу. Ну, ничего, погуляем в парке, а домой снова поеду автостопом. С вами мне, конечно, повезло! О, а вон и мой поворот! Я приехала. Мистер Кроули, можете здесь остановиться? Мне пора выходить.  
Сьюзен выскочила из машины и махнула рукой на прощание. Азирафель заметил, что Кроули проделал почти незаметный жест рукой, прежде чем снова завести мотор. Ангел внимательно посмотрел на фигурку Сьюзен, шагавшую по дороге в посёлок к своему тайному другу. На ходу она копалась в рюкзаке, как вдруг остановилась, взмахнула руками в изумленном жесте, заозиралась по сторонам и что-то закричала вслед удаляющейся «Бентли». Они как раз миновали пробку, и автомобиль быстро разгонялся на ставшей свободной трассе. Фигурка Сьюзен, размахивающей руками, стала совсем крохотной и вскоре скрылась из виду.  
— Кроули? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. — Что ты ей подложил?  
— Да так, — легкомысленно отмахнулся демон. — Ничего особенного.  
— Кроули. — Ангел не собирался сдаваться.  
— Хорошо! — Кроули подпустил в голос немного раздражения. — Она нашла в рюкзаке несколько купюр. Некрупных! — предупредительно добавил он, видя, что Азирафель собрался возражать. — Надеюсь, они купят себе запрещенный подросткам алкоголь или сигареты, — как можно убедительнее закончил Кроули.  
Но ангел не стал спорить, а только кивнул и молча откинулся на спинку сиденья. На губах его играла мечтательная улыбка. А скулы Кроули, как отметил про себя Азирафель, заметно порозовели.

…

Последние полчаса они ехали без пробок и без приключений. Если не считать того, что на въезде в Брайтон с неба полил дождь. Пока Кроули вел машину по улицам города, дождь перешел в настоящий ливень, заливая лобовое стекло «Бентли» потоками воды. Недалеко от пляжа машина остановилась. Кроули первым выбрался из неё, обошел кругом и открыл дверь Азирафелю, подставляя ангелу укрытие от дождя в виде широкого черного зонта, чудом возникшего в руке демона. Азирафель тоже вышел из машины, благодарно улыбнувшись. Кроули молча предложил Азирафелю руку, в которой держал зонт, ангел молча ухватился за неё, и оба неторопливо двинулись к пляжу.  
Ливень разогнал тех немногих отдыхающих, которых до того не испугали сильный ветер с моря и сентябрьская прохлада. Галечный пляж был абсолютно пустынным, лишь чайки, не теряющие надежды поживиться, мокли под проливным дождем, сидя на перилах Пирса.  
Подошвы ботинок ангела и демона скрипели на гладких, обкатанных морем, камешках. Они неспешно прогуливались по берегу. Оба молчали, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Они миновали Пирс и остановились, стоя лицом к морю.  
Азирафель ещё немного помолчал, любуясь на потемневшие волны под низким серым небом, прислушиваясь сквозь шум прибоя к шороху дождя, барабанящего по зонту и шуршащего по гальке, потом полной грудью вдохнул влажный воздух.  
— Здесь прекрасно, Кроули.  
В этот же момент резкий порыв ветра взметнул полы светлого пиджака, растрепал тщательно причесанные волосы ангела и вдобавок кинул в лицо пригоршню ледяных дождевых капель.  
Азирафель нахмурился и зябко передернул плечами.  
— Только очень холодно! — с удивленным возмущением воскликнул он.  
Кроули ухмыльнулся и переложил зонт в другую руку, а освободившуюся обвил вокруг талии Азирафеля. Он склонился к ангелу и нежно поцеловал его в висок. Затем коснулся губами уха, отчего Азирафель снова поежился, правда, теперь от удовольствия, и осторожно прикусил мочку, а затем втянул её в рот и потеребил внутри языком, слегка посасывая. Ангел издал тихий вздох, а Кроули выпустил его из объятий, заглянул ему в лицо и, убедившись, что сомлевший Азирафель зажмурился от этой ласки, коварно усмехнулся и щелкнул пальцами.  
Азирафель моментально распахнул глаза, почуяв творящееся вокруг демоническое чудо. Но было поздно. Картина полностью сменилась. Обескураженный ангел растерянно моргнул и уставился в лицо Кроули. В очень довольное, ухмыляющееся во весь рот, лицо, надо заметить.  
— Что всё это значит, Кроули? — воскликнул Азирафель, обводя рукой вокруг себя, включая в понятие «это» чистейшее голубое небо, зелёные пальмы, белоснежный песок под ногами и ярко-бирюзовые волны перед ними. В безоблачном небе пылало солнце, и воздух вокруг был восхитительно горячим.  
— Тебе было холодно, — пожал плечами Кроули, всё ещё не в силах прогнать с лица довольную улыбку. Он наслаждался удивлением Азирафеля; сюрприз, безусловно, удался.  
Азирафель захлопнул рот, проглотив дальнейшие слова, и тоже не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Где мы оказались? — спросил он, с любопытством озираясь вокруг.  
— На одном из тысяч островов в Индийском океане, — ответил Кроули небрежно. — Я не знаю его названия, просто выбрал первый попавшийся незаселенный. — Кроули махнул рукой, ненужный теперь зонт мгновенно исчез. Он снова потянулся к ангелу, обнимая его.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Кроули.  
Азирафель улыбнулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой. Здесь тепло, зелено, прекрасное море… океан, — поправился он, — безлюдно и… есть ты со мной. Как мне может тут не понравиться?  
Кроули прижал его крепче к себе, пока Азирафель продолжал говорить, уже немного ворчливым тоном:  
— Я только не понимаю, для чего нам нужно было два с половиной часа ехать по пробкам? Могли бы перенестись сразу из книжной лавки!  
— И упустить возможность заняться сексом в «Бентли»… — пробормотал Кроули, всё ещё обнимая Азирафеля.  
— А, значит, ты всё это предусмотрел! — притворно возмущаясь, воскликнул Азирафель, упираясь ладонями в грудь Кроули. — Ах ты… ты…  
— Коварный змей-искуситель? — невозмутимо предложил Кроули.  
Азирафель расхохотался и внезапно ощутил, что одет слишком неподходяще для этих широт. По мановению руки его любимый бежевый костюм-тройка сменился на белоснежную футболку-поло и пляжные шорты песочного цвета. Азирафель взглянул вниз, себе под ноги, пошевелил голыми пальцами, которые высовывались из открытых шлепанцев, и довольно посмотрел на Кроули. Демон молча уставился на ангела. Похоже, он впервые лицезрел его в таком неформальном виде, и теперь почти утратил дар речи, не узнавая своего вечно наглухо застегнутого ангела в этом расслабленном туристе.  
Кроули прочистил горло.  
— Ты меня удивил, Азирафель. Я впервые не вижу на тебе ничего в клетку, — наконец сумел проговорить он.  
— Ха! — вздернул подбородок Азирафель, донельзя довольный собой. — Ты бы тоже переоделся, Кроули, — заметил он, между прочим. — Ты скоро начнешь дымиться под этим солнцем.  
Азирафель повернулся и неторопливо зашагал по полоске влажного песка, пиная ногами редкие ракушки и позволяя пенным языкам волн слегка касаться его ступней.  
Кроули сглотнул, и поторопился за ангелом, на ходу сотворяя себе стильные чёрные шорты на шнурке. От футболки он отказался совсем, подставив солнечным лучам голые плечи и спину.  
— Ангел! — крикнул Кроули. — Подожди!  
Он быстро догнал Азирафеля, и пошел рядом с ним по пляжу.  
— Не помогло, — признался Кроули.  
Азирафель покосился на него, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
— Я говорю, переодеться не помогло. При виде ангела в шортах демоны моментально достигают температуры кипения, ты знал?  
Ангел улыбнулся и провел пальцем по щеке Кроули.  
— Тогда тебя стоит охладить. — Он крепко схватил Кроули за руку и со смехом утянул его в бирюзовые пенные волны.  
Через несколько шагов Азирафель опрокинул Кроули в воду, и сам упал следом, подняв тучи брызг. Крепкие руки Кроули подхватили ангела, надежно удерживая над водой. Ногами Азирафель нащупал дно и встал прямо, держась за руки Кроули. У берега было неглубоко, прозрачная теплая вода едва доходила до груди. Потом он, смеясь, оттолкнул Кроули и поплыл, широко загребая руками. Азирафель не помнил, когда плавал в последний раз, но хорошо помнил свой первый. Тогда в мире вокруг было много воды, слишком много, и нигде ноги не могли достать до дна. Но сейчас было не место и не время вспоминать о давно минувших днях, потому что сейчас на этом песчаном острове, окруженном океаном, было место только для него и Кроули, и все тревожные воспоминания Азирафель просто выбросил из головы.  
Тем временем под водой, прямо под Азирафелем, мелькнула длинная темная тень, и рядом с плывущим ангелом пристроился громадный черный змей. Его тело гибко извивалось, в плавном движении рассекая волны, голова медленно поднялась над водой. Змей повернул к Азирафелю плоскую морду, на мгновение выпустил из пасти алый раздвоенный язык и снова спрятал его. Ангел тоже неожиданно показал змею язык и вдруг прибавил скорости. Он сумел опередить его на два корпуса, прежде чем опешивший поначалу Кроули легко нагнал его. Ангел снова попытался ускориться, но очень скоро понял, что ему не хватит сил обогнать змея, и рассмеялся, отплевывая соленую воду. Он остановился, раскинув руки на волнах и принимая устойчивую позу.  
— Это нечестно! — смеясь, проговорил Азирафель, пытаясь отдышаться. — У тебя преимущество! — воскликнул он, указывая пальцем на гибкое змеиное тело. Кроули довольно зашипел и нырнул. Азирафелю было отлично видно в прозрачной воде, как змей опустился ниже, почти стелясь по песчаному дну, и приблизился вплотную к ногам Азирафеля. Гибкое черно-красное тело змея обвило лодыжки, закрутилось вокруг бедер, обхватило талию, и вдруг плоская чешуйчатая голова скользнула под мокрую футболку Азирафеля. От неожиданности Азирафель чуть не потерял равновесие и не опрокинулся спиной в воду. Он с трудом устоял, и возмущенно воскликнул:  
— Эй! Ты что выдумал, Кроули!  
С лёгким «пуфф» змей вернулся в свою гуманоидную форму, а вот футболка Азирафеля издала более громкий треск, разрываясь пополам. Кроули, в змеиной форме обвившийся вокруг тела Азирафеля, в виде человека оказался обнимающим его руками и ногами, а потому ангел всё-таки не удержался и упал в воду. Кроули, освобождая его от своей хватки, со смехом помог ангелу подняться. Его лицо было мокрым и абсолютно счастливым, темные очки после превращения в змея, конечно, исчезли (как и шорты, кстати говоря), и сейчас сердитый взор Азирафеля встречал совершенно безмятежный взгляд двух демонических желтых глаз.  
— Зачем ты порвал мою одежду? — недовольно спросил Азирафель, направляясь к берегу. Кроули последовал за ним.  
— Мне хотелось снять с тебя эту футболку. Она закрывала мне красивый вид.  
Азирафель остановился и обернулся.  
— Мог бы просто попросить.  
Здесь вода доходила только до середины бедер, и ангел, наконец, заметил, что Кроули остался полностью обнаженным.  
Он приблизился к Кроули, оценивающе склонив голову к плечу. Прикоснулся рукой к груди демона, провел по ней, стирая блестящие капельки.  
— Ммм… У меня язык чешется сказать какую-нибудь пошлость про змей и неполное превращение, — промурлыкал Азирафель, глазами указывая вниз. Прозрачные воды океана совершенно не скрывали крепко вставший в эрекции член Кроули. — Жаль, что я не умею…  
Кроули подался вперед к Азирафелю, вжимаясь в него всем телом, обнимая его одной рукой за талию, а другой — обхватывая затылок. Он мягко приблизил лицо Азирафеля к себе.  
— Я тебе расскажу, от чего чешется мой язык, и даже покажу, как именно мне хочется его почесать, — доверительно прошептал Кроули, не сводя медовых глаз с губ Азирафеля. — А если захочешь пошутить про неполное превращение, я тебе напомню, какой длины бывают змеиные языки…  
Ангел ощутил, как его щеки стремительно заливаются краской от этих слов, а где-то внутри живота туго затягивается жаркий узелок от предвкушения.  
Кроули же мягко коснулся губ Азирафеля и почти покаянным голосом добавил:  
— Только сперва скажи, Азирафель, я опять перегнул палку, да?.. Я про эту чертову футболку, — добавил Кроули, увидев непонимание в глазах Азирафеля. — Не стоило этого делать, прости меня.  
Азирафель продолжал молча смотреть на него. Кроули свесил руки вниз и виновато положил голову на плечо Азирафеля. Он пробормотал, почти касаясь губами влажной, посолоневшей от океанской воды, кожи ангела:  
— Хочешь, я добавлю в соглашение пункт «Не разрывать одежду друг на друге»?  
Азирафель вздохнул.  
Он обнял Кроули и провел рукой по мокрым темным волосам.  
— Я не сержусь, Кроули. Просто это было неожиданно.  
Кроули поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Азирафелем. — Я не против, если иногда одежда на мне будет… случайно рваться, Кроули, — негромко проговорил Азирафель, со значением поднимая брови. На лице Кроули мгновенно отразились облегчение и восторг, и он уже потянулся снова обнять любимого, как Азирафель остановил его жестом.  
— Может, переберемся в более тенистое место? У меня ощущение, что я сейчас расплавлюсь, — он коснулся ладонью своей макушки.  
Кроули кивнул.  
— Здесь где-то недалеко на берегу должно быть бунгало. Пойдем, поищем его, ангел.  
Кроули двинулся к берегу. Азирафель, остановившись и закусив губу, смотрел на его спину, на покачивающиеся при походке бедра, ещё более вихляющие, чем обычно (попробуй удержи равновесие в прибое!), на бесстыдно оголенные ягодицы. Кроули оглянулся, заметил заинтересованный взгляд Азирафеля и осклабился.  
— Тебя что-то смущает, ангел? — он выразительно качнул бедрами.  
Азирафель кашлянул.  
— Кроули, ты собираешься расхаживать по острову в таком виде?  
Демон в недоумении раскинул руки:  
— Но здесь же никого нет, кроме нас!  
Азирафель кашлянул снова. Кроули закатил глаза, и бормоча вполголоса: «И этот ангел собирался отпускать пошлые шуточки!», снова сотворил на себе те же самые шорты.  
Азирафель кивнул Кроули и поспешно догнал его. Кроули поймал ладонь Азирафеля и переплел его пальцы со своими.  
— Я люблю тебя, когда ты смущаешься — признался он, наблюдая, как розовеют кончики ушей ангела. — Но это потому, что я люблю тебя в любом виде, — добавил он.  
Бунгало, и в самом деле, нашлось за небольшой песчаной косой. Это был крошечный деревянный домик, покрытый сверху тростниковой крышей. К домику вели мостки из простых некрашеных досок, потому что само бунгало стояло на сваях прямо в воде. Кроули распахнул дверь и гостеприимно пригласил Азирафеля пройти первым. Сам он последовал за ним. Пространства внутри домика было намного больше, чем казалось снаружи. В бунгало помещалась одна просторная комната, налево и направо от которой виднелись проходы в ванную и в кухню. Практически все стены дома, обращенные к океану, были застекленными и выходили на открытую террасу, с которой можно было разглядеть деревянные ступеньки, заканчивающиеся прямо в океане.  
Убранство домика было довольно скромным. Мебель оказалась совсем простой — в комнате было два плетеных стула с подушками, низкий столик в таком же стиле, накрытый стеклянной столешницей, и пара пушистых ковриков на полу.  
Посреди комнаты у стены стояла широкая кровать, застеленная чистым светлым бельем. Даже издалека она казалась прохладной и мягкой. Кроули первым делом избавился от своей одежды:  
— Стоило огород городить, — проворчал он и рухнул поперек кровати лицом вниз. — Ооо, — простонал он, — блаженство! Да здравствуют цивилизация и кондиционированный воздух! — Он перевернулся на бок и похлопал ладонью по белой простыне.  
— Ангел, не хочешь присоединиться?  
Азирафель с улыбкой покачал головой:  
— Не-е-т, — протянул он, — сначала я хочу проверить, есть ли здесь холодильник! Умираю с голоду! — И Азирафель поспешил в сторону кухни.  
— А я умираю без тебя! — прокричал ему с кровати Кроули, нарочно подпустив в голос побольше драмы.  
— Я нашел сэндвичи и фрукты, — невозмутимо откликнулся из крохотной кухоньки Азирафель. — О, и шампанское! Тебе захватить?  
Ангел снова появился в комнате, дожевывая на ходу сэндвич и неся в руках два полных бокала прозрачного игристого вина. Он протянул один бокал Кроули и виновато добавил:  
— Твой сэндвич не уместился в руки, сейчас еще раз схожу за ним.  
— К дьяволу сэндвич! — выпалил Кроули, садясь на кровати и принимая шампанское из рук Азирафеля. — Я предпочту на закуску аппетитного ангела. — Желтые глаза демона, пристально рассматривающие Азирафеля, заблестели от вскипающего в них желания.  
— Ты знаешь, что при виде ангелов с бокалом шампанского в руке, демоны мгновенно чувствуют глубокое опьянение?  
Кроули поднес свой бокал к ангельскому, они звонко прикоснулись стенками друг к другу, и Азирафель поспешил спрятать свою довольную улыбку в бокале, отпив глоток. Кроули залпом осушил своё шампанское и снова поднял глаза на стоящего над ним Азирафеля.  
— Когда ты уже избавишься от этой одежды? — нетерпеливо спросил Кроули.  
Ангел с извиняющимся видом поставил свой бокал на тумбочку у кровати и неторопливо снял мокрые шорты, под которыми неожиданно обнаружились скромные трусы-боксеры…  
— В клетку! — расхохотался Кроули. — Ангел, ты просто… — Он не договорил, быстро поставил свой пустой бокал рядом с бокалом Азирафеля и потянулся руками к смущенно улыбавшемуся ангелу. Он обхватил его за бедра и притянул ближе к кровати.  
— Иди ко мне, — проговорил Кроули. — Я тебе помогу.  
Руки Кроули ухватились за белье с двух сторон и медленно потянули вниз. Затем он обхватил Азирафеля за талию и одним движением уронил его на себя. Азирафель невольно вскрикнул от неожиданности, но сразу же рассмеялся, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Кроули. Демон мягко толкнул его в грудь, понуждая откинуться на спину. Он приподнялся на локтях, жадно оглядывая растянувшегося на кровати Азирафеля.  
— Наконец-то! — произнес Кроули низким голосом, с интонацией, которая показалась ангелу звучащей довольно хищно.  
— Твои шорты безумно хороши, ангел, но без них ты выглядишь намного горячее.  
Кроули приблизил своё лицо к ангелу. Вообще-то он уже несколько дней, с тех пор, как увидел рекламный баннер на улице, лелеял в голове мысли о бесконечно нежном, чувственном сексе с Азирафелем на этой кровати, на этом солнечном острове посреди бирюзовых волн, но в данный момент понял, что все его планы пошли прахом. После купания, после заплыва наперегонки с Азирафелем, после бокала шампанского, а более всего — после превращения в змеиную форму и обратно — Кроули ощущал в себе непреодолимое желание повалить ангела на кровать, вдавить это белое мягкое тело в матрас, и трахать, трахать до изнеможения, до дрожи в коленях, до взрывающихся звёзд в глазах, исторгать из этих иногда таких ханжески целомудренных губ самые непристойные и громкие крики, каких он ещё никогда не слышал от Азирафеля, заставлять это аппетитное, сводящее с ума тело, сладострастно извиваться под ним, ноги бесстыдно закидываться на плечи, а руки — до боли сжимать кожу на спине Кроули, впиваться в его свежий загар этими ухоженными ногтями и оставлять на нём длинные красные полосы.  
Кроули знал, что это вопит в нём его внутренний змей, хищное и властное животное, его демоническая натура, которая жаждет бесконечно догонять, ловить, овладевать, порабощать, наслаждаясь криками и стонами. Кроули всегда было сложно вернуться обратно к своему привычному не столько облику, сколько поведению и образу мыслей, после того, как он примеривал на себя шкуру змея. Но он всегда успешно справлялся с этой задачей. Потому что это же Азирафель был перед ним. Доверчиво раскинувшийся на кровати, широко распахнувший свои изумительные глазища, которые мгновенно заставляли распоясавшегося змея пригасить свои порывы.  
К тому же, Кроули не зря придумал новое соглашение, которое пока произносилось со строчной буквы. Оно помогало ему оставаться на плаву, не соскальзывать в чёрную дыру демонических инстинктов змея, не пугать и не вызывать отвращение у Азирафеля. Кроули был бы рад выцарапать змея из своей души, навсегда изгнать его и выбросить из своих воспоминаний, но это было невозможно, а потому соглашение было жизненно необходимо ему, если он хотел, чтобы ангел оставался с ним рядом как можно дольше, по возможности — вечность.  
Поэтому Кроули, сделав над собой колоссальное усилие, вместо этого мягко коснулся дрожащими от напряжения губами губ Азирафеля. Ангел поднял на него глаза.  
— Кроули… — выдохнул он, заглядывая демону в самую глубину прозрачных желтых глаз, туда, где свернул свои многочисленные кольца присмиревший змей, пряча ядовитые клыки. — Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я вижу, что ты загоняешь себя в жёсткие рамки, знаю, что соглашение связывает тебя…  
Кроули мучительно вздрогнул. Но Азирафель только слабо улыбнулся и погладил Кроули по щеке.  
— Я прошу тебя… только на один день… забудь пока о нём, пожалуйста?  
Глаза Кроули расширились от изумления. «Азирафель предлагает мне…»  
— Ты сегодня сказал, что любишь меня в любом виде, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Я долго думал, и понял, что могу сказать о тебе то же самое.  
Ангел потянулся к уху Кроули и самым грязным шепотом, какой только смог изобразить, выдохнул:  
— Трахни меня так, как хотел только что… И пусть ничего тебя не сдерживает…  
Словно электрическая молния пробежала по телу Кроули с головы до ног, заставляя его судорожно дернуться. Посрамленный было змей, изгнанный в самые глубины внутреннего «я» Кроули, торжествующе взревел и рывком выскочил на поверхность. Кроули в последний момент удержал себя в человеческой форме, собрав последние крупицы воли, и больно щелкнул змея по носу. Пусть Азирафель и позволил ему всё, но распоряжаться своим телом сегодня всё равно будет Кроули, а не дремучая демоническая тварь.  
Он глухо зарычал и впился, наконец, губами в полный, приоткрытый от предвкушения рот ангела, глубоко запуская в него ставший по-змеиному длинным раздвоенный язык.  
К черту рамки, к черту правила и соглашения. Сегодня он будет самим собой, он будет огонь и пламя, ураган и смерч. И ангел будет дрожать в его руках, извиваться, стонать и кричать, и это будет музыкой звучать в его ушах.

…

Кроули проснулся поздно ночью. Широкие занавески на окнах были раскрыты, и сквозь стекло комнату заливал лунный свет, а на поверхности океана растянулась длинная дорожка из мерцающих бликов. Кроули пошарил по смятым простыням рядом с собой. Ангела не было. Комната также была пуста. Но Кроули чувствовал присутствие Азирафеля рядом, как всегда ощущал его, где бы он не находился, и почти физически мог видеть волны умиротворения и счастья, исходящие от ангела.  
Кроули тихо прошел на кухню, не включая свет заварил какао, и, неслышно ступая, вышел на террасу. Здесь Азирафеля тоже не было, но Кроули не нужно было долго искать, он заметил ангела практически сразу же. От увиденного в груди у Кроули перехватило дыхание. Он с трудом сделал шаг, охваченный восторгом и трепетом, осторожно поставил чашку на легкий деревянный столик и спустился по ступенькам к воде.  
Перед ним, плавно покачиваясь на океанских волнах, лежал Азирафель, нежась в теплых водах под светом луны и звёзд. Он был абсолютно нагим, его руки были широко раскинуты в стороны, глаза обращены к небу, а держаться на плаву ангелу помогали огромные, распластанные по воде белые крылья.  
— Я принёс тебе какао… Азирафель… — слабо выдохнул Кроули, не в силах отвести благоговейный взгляд от открывшейся ему картины.  
Азирафель повернул голову на звук его голоса. Кроули увидел, как в глазах ангела блеснули отблески света тысяч галактик, и чуть не зажмурился от этого невыносимого свечения, но ангел моргнул, возвращаясь мыслями на Землю, и глаза его снова приобрели вполне человеческий вид.  
— Кроули, — мягко проговорил Азирафель. — Прости, мне не спалось. Присоединишься? — Азирафель с тихим всплеском махнул рукой.  
Мгновение спустя рядом с белоперыми крыльями ангела на качающихся волнах распростерлись пепельные, практически неразличимые в темной воде крылья демона. Кроули лежал на поверхности в той же позе, что и Азирафель, их головы касались друг друга макушками, а кончики крыльев переплетались потихоньку намокающими перьями.  
Кроули тоже поднял взгляд в усыпанное звездами небо. Таких звезд не увидишь в городе, который никогда не ложится спать ночью, пряча небесные огни над ним за светом мощных электрических ламп. Такие же крупные, мерцающие звёзды, восхитительные и завораживающие, Кроули помнил со времен Эдема, но прямо здесь и прямо сейчас он думал о том, что никакая вечность в Эдемском саду не стоит одного мгновения рядом с ангелом, качающимся на волнах на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.  
В груди Азирафеля, словно уловившего отголоски мыслей Кроули, в этот момент также трепетали странные ощущения. Эмоции вдруг накатили на него волной нежности, закачали вместе с океаном на тёплых водах того чувства, что зовется любовью, которую так тонко умеют различать ангелы.  
— Здесь так хорошо! — вырвалось у него. — Как… как… — Азирафель затруднялся в поиске подходящего сравнения.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, ангел, — произнес Кроули, неотрывно вглядываясь в глаза звездам. — И в этом наше главное отличие от людей. Любой человек на нашем месте бы сказал: «Здесь хорошо, как в Раю». А ты хотел сказать: «Как на Земле». Верно, Азирафель?  
— Абсолютно, — согласился ангел.  
На этом острове, одном из тысячи таких же островов в океане, не было «Бентли» и неизменных песен Queen, но здесь находился Кроули. Поэтому в бунгало сама собой возникла мощная стереосистема, выходящая колонками на террасу, на ней загорелась кнопка включения, и из динамиков полились негромкие слова, которые исполнялись для разнообразия не голосом Фредди Меркьюри. Женский вокал пел:  
_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.  
They say in heaven love comes first,  
We'll make heaven a place on earth,  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. И да, это уже третий мой фанфик, в котором Кроули делает Азирафелю какао, а тот его не пьёт. Видимо, придется писать четвертый, в котором ангел все-таки сделает это!).
> 
> P.P.S. Слова, использованные в финале, взяты из песни Belinda Carlisle - "Heaven Is A Place On Earth". Названия песен Queen, которые упоминались в тексте, думаю, нет нужды приводить, но если кто не знает: "Breakthru" и "The Miracle".
> 
> Данный фик является логическим продолжением этого: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244034


End file.
